


Proud

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Healing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Joe didn't take Barry in after his mother's death. Martin Stein and his wife did. The genius child grew up differently much to Reverse Flash's annoyance. When the Flash meets Leonard Snart sparks fly. Can the speedster capture Captain Cold's heart?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Clarissa Stein/Martin Stein
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.

“Are you okay?” A man asked.

He had been out for a walk when the child suddenly appeared before him. He was in pajamas and had no shoes. It was a huge concern especially since the child should have been in bed.

The boy looked around. “MOM!” He yelled before he ran off.

The man was shocked by the yell but followed. He wasn’t the type to let a child be in danger. The boy ran to a house surrounded by the police. One was walking a man out of the house in cuffs. The child ran up to them.

“Dad!” He yelled.

“I’m okay slugger.” The man in cuffs said.

“What are you doing, Joe? He didn’t do anything.” He argued.

“Barry-” Joe began but was cut off by said kid.

“He didn’t do anything.” Barry repeated.

“It’s alright slugger. Don’t worry about me.” He looked his son in the eye.

“Okay.” He sighed knowing better than to argue with the man.

“Bye Barry.” He said.

“Bye dad.” His eyes teared up.

He watched his father get taken to the police car. He was placed inside and the car drove off. Barry snuck inside. His mom was covered with a sheet. He knew she was gone. He knelt down next to her. He pulled off the sheet. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Bye mommy.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll miss you.”

“Let’s go Barry.” Joe picked him up and carried him out. “Who are you?” He asked the man who he had seen following Barry to the house. He was now standing outside the police tape looking worried.

“I’m Martin Stein. I was out for a walk when this young boy appeared right in front of me.” He answered.

“Oh.” He would look into him.

“You’re doctor Stein?” Barry asked in shock.

“Yes. You know who I am?” He was shocked by that.

“Yes! You are a nobel-prize winning physicist. I have many of your articles.” He was in awe.

“I see.” He smiled at him. ‘So the kid is a genius.’

“Come along Barry.” Joe cut in.

“No!” He yelled.

“What?” The detective was shocked.

“I said no!” He knew what was going to happen.

“Why not?” He asked in exsapsperation. ‘Why must he fight me?’

“I’m not going to a group home.” He said knowing he would be fresh meat to some of the boys there.

“I’m sorry Barry. It will only be for a bit.” He promised.

“No!” He looked up at the man tearfully.

“I’m really sorry Barr.” He said.

“I don’t want to go. Don’t make me!” He pleaded.

“I have to.” Joe said.

“Why?” He asked.

“It’s the way it works.” He said.

“But-” Barry went to argue but Joe cut him off.

“I’m sorry Barry. I really am but my job is to take you there.” He said.

“It’s not fair. He didn’t do it. It was the man in lightning. He killed my mom. Dad tried to save her.” He cried.

“I know it isn’t fair but it’s how the law works, Barry. Your dad had the knife in hand. He was arrested and since you don’t have any other relatives you must go to a group home.” He refused to believe Barry’s story. ‘Just a child trying to save his dad.’

Martin frowned at what the detective said. Sure the kids story may seem made up but that didn’t mean he had to be so harsh in dismissing it. Even if he hadn’t seen the boy appear by lightning he still would have looked into it. His mind could have filled in the blanks or he saw something and his mind was protecting him. He didn’t like the detective at all.

“B-” Barry tried but was once more cut off.

“I’m sorry.” He hugged the kid.

He sobbed into the man’s stomach. “I know.”

“Let’s go.” He picked him up and carried him off to his car.

* * *

(After the Trial: Group Home)

Barry sat on the table. He had a black eye and a busted lip. Tears were running down his cheeks. Across from him was Joe West. He was looking guilty. He had promised to take Barry in and now was telling him that wasn’t happening.

“You promised!” He yelled.

“I know that. At the time I didn’t know Iris’s mom was sick.” He said.

“I thought you told Iris she was dead?” He asked coldly.

Joe flinched. “I was protecting her.”

“Guess I was wrong about you.” He spat.

“Now Barr.” He tried.

“No! If you aren’t here to take me like you promised then you can just leave.” He said.

“Barry-”

“LEAVE!” He yelled.

The detective sighed as he stood. He walked out of the room. Soon Mrs. Hathaway-Marshall walked over to him. She looked at his face with concern. She still couldn’t believe those boys jumped him in the shower. She had been so pissed. They were now grounded and had to stay in their rooms unless they went to the bathroom or were eating.

“How are you feeling dear?” She asked.

“Lied to.” He answered.

She couldn’t blame him. ‘Stupid detective.’ She really disliked the man. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” He said.

“I know. Dr. Stein is here to see you.” She said.

The man visited him once a week. Sometimes his wife would come with him. They would talk about the man’s job. It seemed to be the only time the poor boy smiled. Hearing that had made him brighten up.

“Okay.” He smiled.

“I’ll send him right in.” She smiled back at him.

“Okay.” 

She left the room and returned with Martin. The minute he saw Barry’s face he became upset. She explained what happened. While he wasn’t happy that the child had gotten beaten up he was happy to know they were being punished by it. The woman left and he sat down.

“When is Detective West coming to pick you up?” He asked. ‘The man sure is putting it off.’

“He’s not.” He replied emotionlessly.

“What?” He asked.

“He told me a few minutes ago that he wasn’t taking me in. He told Iris her mother was dead but apparently he lied. She came to him sick and with his son.” He answered. “So he can’t.”

“I see.” He frowned. ‘Maybe now Clarissa and I can get him.’

“Yeah.”

Martin took out a few papers and the two began talking. He spent most of the day with Barry before he went home. His wife was setting the table.

“West isn’t taking Barry in.” He told her.

“What?” She asked in shock.

He told her what Barry told him. “I knew I didn’t like him.”

“Me either.” She scowled. “We’ll go down tomorrow.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He smiled at her.

Clarissa smiled back. “Of course dear.”


End file.
